


Something Like Faith

by Gorned



Series: Our History (Too Much Adamantium) [4]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorned/pseuds/Gorned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Faith

The first time he shares a room with Logan, it doesn’t go exactly how Wade wants or thinks it will go. Everything leading up to the actual getting into a room with a door that could lock point had been awesome. Smooth mission, everybody in high spirits. Wade’s with Victor when he sees Logan get tugged away from the hotel bar by a pretty Asian girl with long hair. They head out and Wade sees Logan dig in his back pocket for his copy of their room key.

Wade sags against Victor for a couple of hours, then sags some more, and continues to sag until the bar closes and they’re kicked out because the place Wade had scored for them is too high-class to have a 24-hour drinking establishment. 

"You can room with me and North, Wade." Victor says, a clawed hand on Wade’s bony shoulder. Wade shrugs him off and smiles, refuses because he’s a glutton for punishment. He watches Victor disappear around the corner, then trudges silently to his and Logan’s shared room, trying to take as long as possible.

Even when he finally gets to the room, he can still hear the unmistakable sounds of sex. Either that, or Logan is slowly dismembering this chick. Wade doesn’t have the heart to be an annoying teenager with a convenient sense of bad timing, so he sits on the floor just outside the room, leaning against the wall. He plucks at a loose thread at the knee of his pants and waits, waits, waits. He fidgets, goes from sitting to standing to sitting again, then he’s asleep on the floor because he’s too stubborn to take back an answer and just go share a bed with Victor.

Wade wakes up the next morning in a bed. He sits up and rubs at his eyes, looks around the hotel room he was supposed to have shared with Logan. The window is open and Logan’s bed is made, his packed duffel sitting at the foot of it. Wade flops onto his back at stares at the ceiling, hating the shade of white that it’s painted.

When Victor comes to retrieve Wade for breakfast with the team, Wade puts on a smile and asks Victor what he thinks about the show _I Dream of Jeannie_ and the subject of the night before is never brought up again.

—-

_Thud-thud-thud-thud._

"You ever wonder if he’s gonna love ya back, Wade?" Fred asks from the across the space between their beds. They’re sharing a room together in a crap motel where the walls are too thin and Wade wants to take his favorite gun and shoot himself in the head a little bit.

_Thud-thud._

"Ah-ah-ah! Oh God! Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!"

_Thud-thud-thud-thud._

Wade turns his head and meets Fred’s eyes. He smiles, slow and self-deprecating and his chest hurts but it’s not like this hasn’t happened before. He shrugs and turns on the crappy TV, turning the volume up as high as it will go as he shifts onto his belly to hug a pillow. 

"It’s crossed my mind." Wade says after a minute, over the womanly scream of delight that doesn’t entirely get drowned out by a laugh track. "It’s been a couple years and he still hasn’t really… Done anything. I think he knows I like him. Everybody and their mother knows I like him. But it’s just, I don’t think he’s ready for me is all. Can’t handle me. Doesn’t matter. I’ll never stop loving him, no matter what. Or who. I’ll be here when he realizes he loves me back."

A symphony of odd screeching noises that vaguely convey pleasure leak through the wall.

Fred scoffs and turns his huge form over to get ready for sleep. He turns out the light. “Whatever makes ya feel better.”

Wade doesn’t answer. Just ignores the clench in his belly and watches the flickering pictures on the screen. He has faith. Logan makes him feel like how Nessa used to make him feel and that gives Wade hope. He’s the only one on the team beside Victor who can get Logan to make something vaguely resembling a smile and Wade is too addicted to those almost-smiles to even think of putting that kind of effort into anybody else. He’s too addicted to that smell of cigar smoke and leather, too addicted to Logan’s brand of sarcasm and dry wit. Mostly brown but still hazel eyes.

The sounds stop and Wade can breathe freely again. That girl won’t be there come morning.

Wade will.

—-

Still wet from the hot tub, Wade’s sprawled on his back with Logan on top of him and this is something between unnerving and the best night of Wade’s life since he lost his virginity. Thirty years of pining and horrible decisions have led up to this moment, in Seattle of all places. Wade can’t stop thinking about the past and how Logan must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel if he’s agreeing to this.

Wade finds himself on top, holding Logan down because his biggest fear is that Logan will come to his senses and leave. Wade kisses him desperately, trying to make him feel just how much Wade wants this, trying in impart all the years of devotion that have faded but have come back full force, more potent.

Wade doesn’t once let Logan call the shots, because Logan has always called the shots. It’s Wade’s turn, even if he only gets this once. He gives Logan the ride of his life, pulls out all the stops and party tricks that he knows. Sure, Wade’s been head over heels in love with Logan since he was a gangly stick of a boy but he’s been around the block trying to fill the void in the meantime.

When Wade rolls off, actually panting and sort of sticky-sweaty, he isn’t expecting much. He actually tenses up when he feels Logan pull him close and murmur something almost sweet in his ear. But he relaxes, smiles, ducks his head and shivers when Logan kisses the back of his neck. He wants this forever. 

_[Would it be more poetic to leave in the morning or stay in the morning?]_

Wade settles his hand over where one of Logan’s is clutching at his hip, almost possessively. He strokes his thumb over Logan’s knuckles.

_I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it. Right now, I just wanna…_

_[Pretend that this will last forever?]_

_Something like that._

They both fall asleep around the same time, each was afraid that if they fell asleep first, the other would be gone.


End file.
